Serce ustało, pierś już lodowata
by Haszyszymora
Summary: Zaczęło się, a jakże, od rozmowy - konkretniej od stwierdzenia, że CDP uwielbia zabijać sympatycznych bohaterów i wobec tego należy oczekiwać, że w Dzikim Gonie zginie Iorweth albo Roche, a najpewniej obaj. Potem wymyślił mi się quest do gry. Jako że premiera w lutym i pomysłu raczej nie uda mi się już sprzedać...
1. Chapter 1

Czas to ziarno z wiosennego zasiewu: nie sposób pochwycić momentu, w którym pęka i wypuszcza wieczność. Albo jeszcze inaczej, czas jest jak troskliwie pielęgnowana róża, a wieczność to rozrośnięty krzew o dzikich, głuszących kwiaty pędach. Bardzo możliwe, że jednak tylko kwiaty są coś warte. Musiał jeszcze rzecz przemyśleć. Powoli i dogłębnie. Temat był dość wdzięczny, a wędrówka po polach Vergen, pod wiecznie wiszącym na niebie księżycem, nudziła Iorwetha niemożebnie.

;

Vernon odkrył, że nie może znieść widoku światła, że lada kaganek, lampka u wozu, płomyczek kołyszący się na polach kłuje go w oczy. I że nie trzeba dużo, by zgasić. Tylko wyciągnąć rękę. A potem, gdy jakiś zasrany włóczęga zacznie rzucać kurwimi synami, skorzystać z tego, że się już jest na miejscu i rozwalić mu oś u wozu. Trzeba było, kmiocie chędożony, jechać traktem, a nie przez pola, przez te pustkowia, które dają człowiekowi oczy nocnego ptaka, pieprzone pola pod spalonym Vergen.

;

Dąb rósł niemal idealnie w połowie drogi między miastem a wąwozem; rozłożysty, jak to bywa z drzewami rosnącymi samotnie na równinach, o cieniu koszącym trawę w promieniu wielu metrów. Chociaż nie, nie rósł. Już nie. Teraz dąb najwyżej tkwił w ziemi, podobny do trupiej ręki, celując w niebo kikutami spalonych gałęzi.

Iorweth, usadowiony w zagłębieniu między martwymi korzeniami, wysypał na rękę zawartość kieszeni, tak z braku lepszych zajęć.

Wszystko się zgadzało. Trzy oreny, garść orzechów ze śniadania, kawałek nici, zapasowy grot. Monety przechwytywały światło księżyca, orzechy grzechotały (jeden był pusty w środku), nitka była szorstka, a grot ostry. Wszystko na swoim miejscu, niezmienne. Jak zdobyczne tarcze na piersi, zacieki krwi znaczące ręce aż do łokci, broń przy boku – oprócz krótkiego miecza, ten zgubił, musiał wypuścić z ręki w tamtym ułamku chwili między dostrzeżeniem Roche'a a… skokiem. Tak, skokiem, zeskakiwał przecież z wozu, jednego z tych ciężkozbrojnych, krasnoludzkich. Świadomie i z rozmysłem. A że nie poczuł już pod stopami gruntu? Cóż, taki los. Był na to gotów i jeśli miałoby mu być czegokolwiek żal, to tylko Roche'a, pacyfikatora z łaski Temerii i Redanii, rzeźnika do zadań specjalnych, przeklętego Dh'oine, znikającego mu z oczu raz za razem.

Były Scoia'tael uniósł nagle głowę. Nie był pewien, usłyszał czy wyczuł, w każdym razie wiedział: idzie. Oficer Vernon Roche, dowódca oddziałów specjalnych, zjawił się po raz kolejny, znowu miesił buciorami błoto zmieszane z krwią Starszego Ludu. Trawy przyniosły cień, ukośny, wydłużony. Wiatr – echo kroków, pobrzękiwanie broni, wywarkiwane klątwy. Iorweth skoczył na równe nogi, rzucając drobiazgi gdzieś za siebie. Musiał się spieszyć. Biec. Gonić, po cieniu i echu dotrzeć wreszcie…

– Roche!

Odróżniał już szelest ubrania, takie grube płótno, skóra, zgrzyt kolczugi. Blisko, za wzniesieniem, chwilę tylko…!

– Nie wywiniesz się! Dobądź broni!

Trawa zaszeleściła, ugięła się pod ciężkimi butami, a potem zapadła cisza, napięta, pełna wyczekiwania. Broń w pogotowiu! Krok, dwa, za wzniesieniem…

– ROCHE!

Za wzniesieniem tylko wiatr, światło księżyca, zdeptane zioła.

– Pokaż się! – Głos brzmi dziwnie samotnie, kiedy nie budzi już echa, tu, pod Vergen . – Kurwi synu!

Łasica uniosła trójkątny łebek, powęszyła przez chwilę i umknęła. Cicho. Żadnych kroków, oddechu, żadnego echa. Iorweth stał jeszcze chwilę, nasłuchując, wreszcie schował miecz. A potem powoli sięgnął do kieszeni.

Monety, orzechy, nitka i grot, jak zawsze na swoim miejscu.

;

Kiedy po raz kolejny, biegnąc cały czas prosto i zostawiając dąb za plecami, wpadł prosto na okorowany pień, Vernon zrozumiał, w jak poważne gówno udało mu się wdepnąć. Z podtekstem magicznym albo metafizycznym, a najpewniej jednym i drugim. Inaczej nie umiał wyjaśnić tego, że Iorweth przez całą noc – równie, kurwa, metafizycznie długą – potrafił kryć się przed nim na skrawku otwartego pola. Roche zdążył przebiec cały obszar czterdzieści trzy razy, czterdzieści trzy razy przyuważyć w ciemności inny, ruchomy cień, czterdzieści trzy razy okrzyknąć go lub pochwycić strzęp okrzyku. Czterdzieści trzy razy zgubić trop. Ten był czterdziesty czwarty.

Nigdy skurwysyna nie znajdzie.

;

Czasami odnosił wrażenie, że wszystko zaczęło się właśnie od tego cholernego dębu. Oczywiście, przedtem była kolejna ruchawka z Nilfgaardem w roli głównej, a wcześniej historia z królobójcami, Foltest, Henselt, sukcesja i Wiewiórki. Dużo rzeczy było przedtem. Także tamtego dnia, gdy dębina płonęła, wyrzucając kłęby czarnego, duszącego dymu, dużo się zdążyło wydarzyć, miał czas chyba, zaraz, od świtu do popołudnia? Wrzesień, jeszcze długie były dni. W każdym razie żadna z tych rzeczy nie miała z pieprzonym drzewem nic wspólnego, Vernon wątpił więc, by to z powodu jednej czy drugiej pacyfikacji miał teraz łazić dookoła jak pies na łańcuchu.

Tutaj rozstawił się krasnoludzki tabor, a na gałęziach łucznicy. I tędy wypadła mu droga z miasta na tyły, gdy wracał z rekonesansu. Tutaj wreszcie przyuważył Iorwetha. Ucieszył się, kurwa mać! Przez dwa lata służby w Redanii i trwania wolnego miasta Vergen trzymał nerwy na wodzy, od rana Wiewióra wypatrywał – i proszę, trafił się akurat po drodze, wyprostowany na baczność na wozie! Kto by się powstrzymał? Drogę i tak pewnie musiałby sobie tędy wyciąć, więc skoczył, czemu nie? Rzucił się, prał karłów po łbach, flaki wypruwał, dobrze szło! A potem, jeszcze przed rozbłyskiem bólu, było nagłe, niekontrowane przechylenie w lewo. Noga ugięła się sama, cięta od dołu, prosto w pachwinę, pewnie poszły ścięgna. Albo nerwy.

I było ramię Ves, wyrastające znienacka z tego zgiełku, silne, dobra podpora. Bieg, w każdym razie próba, byle nie zwisnąć bezwładnie na dziewczynie. Byle nie utknąć. Wilgoć, iście jakby się poszczał, krew przenikająca nogawicę, spływająca do buta. I ból, jasne, jakby ktoś grzebał w żyłach rozżarzonym prętem, ale to akurat dobrze. Powinno boleć. Vernon wiedział doskonale, że naprawdę źle robi się wtedy, gdy ból zaczyna znienacka ustępować. I kiedy suszy w gardle. Kiedy powietrze zaczyna stawiać opór jak woda, a w uszach szumi tak, że nie słychać bitwy, kiedy w oczach zaczyna szarzeć, stopniowo, ale prędko, wtedy właśnie zaczyna być źle.

Utknęli. Czuł za plecami coś twardego, pewnie mur. Musieli się cofnąć. Niedużo, w zalegającej ćmie widział pełganie płomieni na tamtym drzewie, ale Iorwetha już nie. Ves pochyliła się nad nim, zasłoniła widok. Miał informacje do przekazania, rozkazy do odebrania.

Było źle.

– Saskia uszła – wyrecytował, nie wiedząc już nawet, mówi głośno czy cicho. – Blokada pod Mahakamską. Wsparcie dla Blenckerta… Natalis padł. Czarni…

– Sam to przekażesz – przerwała niewyraźnie Ves. – Zaraz ruszymy i wtedy…

Do kurwy nędzy, nie potrzebował podtrzymywania na duchu, tylko wysłuchania i spamiętania!

– Słuchaj! – Kończyny robiły się lekkie, jakby nieswoje, w ogóle czuł, jakby unosiła go lodowata woda, zalewała wszystko, podchodziła do piersi. – Czarni walą od frontu, Wie…wiórki w podziemiach. Molla za nimi. Powtórz.

– Saskia uszła – powtórzyła Ves, tyle przynajmniej wysłyszał z tamtego szumu – blokada pod Mahakamską, wsparcie… – zanim wszystko znienacka ścichło. Vernon mógł mieć tylko szczerą nadzieję, że powtórzyła w całości. Poza tym jednak, jeśli tak porównać z proroctwami chłopstwa, nieludzi, arystokracji i większości wojska, skończyło się nie najgorzej.

Pozostawało pytanie, czy ich pobożne życzenia obejmowały również to, co miało się dziać później.

;

Zazwyczaj ignorował Dh'oine przechodzących przez jego pola. Nie mógł ich zabić, nie chciał rozmawiać, a płoszenie koni i wywracanie wozów było czymś poniżej godności. Czy jest sens gonić mrówki, pytał się retorycznie, obserwując rzadkich przechodniów, i wracał do swojego czuwania.

Światełko latarni, kołyszące się z północy na południe, nie obchodziłoby go wcale. Tylko że…

_Zapachniało powiewem jesieni,_

_Z wiatrem zimnym uleciał słów sens,_

_Tak być musi, niczego nie mogą już zmienić_

_Brylanty na końcach twych rzęs…_

Grupie lekko odzianych i niezbyt objuczonych młodzieńców humor dopisywał, szli ze śmiechem i pieśnią. Z brzękiem dzwonków przy modnych paskach. Z brzękiem strun, prędkim, wprawnym. Waganci, zrozumiał Iorweth, wędrowni muzycy. Pod rękami zwykłych Dh'oine lutnie tak nie śpiewają.

_Tam, gdzie mieszkasz, już biało od śniegu,_

_Szklą się lodem-_

Akord załamał się, struny jęknęły krótko, urywanie. Waganci przystanęli, reszta zwrotki została gwałtownie wessana w głąb płuc. Głupie, głupie zwierzęta o okrągłych ze strachu oczach, zaraz zaczną wrzeszczeć, popsują do reszty. Iorweth przysunął się do lutnisty, przystawił mu do piersi miecz, o którym tylko on sam wiedział, że niczego nie przetnie.

– _Shaent _– nakazał spokojnie. – Śpiewaj dalej, Dh'oine.

Lutnista szarpnął nerwowo struny, poprawił się zaraz, spróbował jeszcze raz złapać rytm. Reszta podchwyciła, zanuciła, przemagając zaciśnięte gardła.

_Tam, gdzie mieszkasz, już biało od śniegu,_

_Szklą się lodem jeziorka i błota,_

_Tak być musi, niczego nie może już zmienić_

_Zaczajona w twych oczach tęsknota._

Dąb pod Vergen nie miał liści. Tak rzadko słyszało się tam muzykę.

;

Nie leżał śnieg, więc być może było lato. Albo wiosna. Może wczesna jesień, Roche nie miał pojęcia. Dębina była martwa, wypalona, zresztą w tej ćmie i tak nie poznałby koloru liści. Na zielskach się nie znał, wiedział tyle, że trwały cały czas. Szeleściły. Ale nie pachniały. Wiatr wiał, szumiał w konarach, ale nie przynosił niczego, dymu z palonych liści, zawiewu koszonej trawy, żadnego zapachu. Nie był ani ciepły, ani zimny. Pod Vergen istniały tylko szelesty w mroku. Między jednym skokiem wściekłości a drugim – i bólem światła, jasne, ale jak często? – nie czuło się zupełnie nic.


	2. Chapter 2

Zboża płowiały wolno pod czerwcowym słońcem, kopy siana schły na łąkach, od sadów wiało zapachem przejrzałych czereśni i dojrzewających jabłek. Brzęczały ule, terkotały niedawno pobudowane młyny, w leśnej ściółce zalegały jeszcze trociny po wykarczowanych drzewach. Niemal udawało się zapomnieć o tym, że Dolina Pontaru była jedną gojącą się raną, ziemią zapuchniętą od świeżych mogił. Wciąż ropiejącą, wyrzucającą trupojady i utopce. Którym, jak ocenił wiedźmin po dwóch tygodniach podróży, również udzielił się powszechny dobrobyt: utopce z Pontaru i okolicznych stawów były tłuste jak karpie, ghule upasione jak tuczne wieprzki, wszystko razem zaś na tyle rozleniwione łatwym żerem i nieruchawe, że okoliczni chłopi zwykli radzić sobie z nimi sami. Tak w każdym razie twierdzili, gdy przychodziło do targowania się.

– Byśmy martwiejców pogonili – mówili niezmiennie, w każdej osadzie. – Ino żniwa idą, roboty huk, że dnia nie starcza, to i kiedy? Pomiłujta, panie wiedźminie, coście wy, karzeł jaki, by tak ludzi drzeć? Jakże to, sto orenów? I za to, co se możem sami darmo robić?

Wiedźmin mógł sobie pozwolić na odruch miłosierdzia i spuszczanie z ceny. Roboty rzeczywiście był w Dolinie huk, ryzyko zadziwiająco małe, wikt zapewniony. Straty pokrywały się szybko.

A pamięć, tak dziurawa przy ostatniej wizycie w okolicy, przypominała teraz siatkę starych blizn.

;

– Słyszałeś, Geralt, jak się zwykło podsumowywać sytuację w Dolinie?

– Ogień oczyszcza, popiół użyźnia. Słyszałem.

– Służące pokrzepieniu elfich serc porzekadło, używane do określenia ziem, na których elfy wyrżnięto do nogi – westchnął Jaskier. – Nie jest to smutne i zarazem śmieszne?

– Prześmieszne – przyznał wiedźmin, zakopując się głębiej w sianie. – Jeździsz po okolicy, by zbierać facecje?

– Szukam inspiracji – zadarł nos poeta. I kichnął, gdy naleciało mu w ten nos trochę pyłku ze świeżo zasuszonych traw. – Zapewniam cię, że skutecznie.

– Nie wątpię. Co teraz piszesz, balladę o Vergen?

– Ech, Geralt, Geralt… Wojna to temat przemaglowany, który podnoszą już tylko epigoni w rodzaju Flordelisa czy innego de Veigelvo. Ja, wiedźminie, wnikam w codzienne życie, w rytm natury, w najszczersze uczucia i wiarę prostego ludu…

– Czyli włóczysz się po wsiach i słuchasz bajań starców, jak przed laty.

–Dzięki mojemu włóczeniu, przypominam, zapewniono ci nocleg bez deliberowania. Jutro będziesz miał pracę. I zapoznam cię z Marillą, a wtedy sam się przekonasz, że to w ludzie skarbnica mądrości, uczucia szczere, rozsądek i kobiety najzdrowsze. Dobrej nocy.

– Dobranoc, Jaskier.

– Geralt? – odezwał się po kilku chwilach Jaskier.

– Co?

– Dalej zabiorę się z tobą.

– Proszę bardzo – mruknął sennie Geralt, na wpół ukołysany cykaniem świerszczy i zapachem siana.

– Po naszej ostatniej wyprawie na wieś, jakże się zwała? Wiry? Odmęty? W każdym razie tamta przygoda dostarczyła mi tematu nie na balladę, a cały cykl. Już ze skromności nie wypomnę, że odczarowanie Aliny było moją i mojej weny zasługą. W każdym razie wietrzę przygodę... Ech, odżywają wspomnienia! W życiu już nie pisałem tak, jak wtedy, gdy zacząłem z tobą jeździć! Słowa płynęły same, ledwie nadążałem spisywać. Wdzięczny z ciebie bohater, przyjacielu. Będzie piękny tomik ballad, zwłaszcza, jeśli zamierzasz ruszać na wschód. Co, Geralt? Jedziemy w stronę Vergen? Hej! Wiedźminie, mówię do ciebie!

Wiedźmin spał.

;

We wsi Pogajniki zajęcie się znalazło, jak to w żniwa. Tutaj spotkało go jednak pewne urozmaicenie: na wykarczowanej, bezdrzewnej równinie, z dala od rzeki, kończyła się dziedzina trupojadów, a zaczynała upiorów, demonów i bytów powietrznych, o tej porze roku szczególnie południc. Magią władało się po wsiach gorzej niż kłonicami, toteż tutejsi nie targowali się specjalnie. Nie dawali też do zrozumienia, że wiedźmin jest im potrzebny w charakterze parobka od mniej ważnych posług.

– Tak to jest, panie Geralt – powiedział sołtys przy śniadaniu, zwyczajowo spożywanym na dworze i w otoczeniu gawiedzi. – U nas i we sąsiednich siołach truposze dawno wybite, topce wybite, myślelim, spokój będzie. A gdzie! Jak nie topce, to upiory, południce, zmory jakieś. I tak wszędy, od nas po Gorzkie Pola. Prawym, ludkowie?

Ludkowie, zadowoleni z udzielenia im głosu, zgodzili się ochoczo i przystąpili do opisywania strachów. Latawców, mamun, ogników, tańczących kościotrupów i gołych bab w wiankach, harcujących po gościńcu, osobliwie przed karczmą. Wiedźmin słuchał, żuł chleb z twarogiem, nie komentował. Jaskier nie komentował, ale tylko dlatego, że śniadał gdzie indziej. Sołtys komentował, zazwyczaj celnie.

– Po nocach ludziom się śni – skwitował, gdy weszli z wiedźminem do sieni, by podbić umowę. – Bajędy, pewnieście sami zmiarkowali.

– Zmiarkowałem – przyznał Geralt. – I doceniam rozsądek.

– Przecie jednak nie wszystko bajka. Rzeknijcie, panie Geralt, wypada wam droga na Vergen? Przez Karcze?

– Być może. O co chodzi?

– Ja tam nie bywał, ale siostrę w Karczach mam, szwagra. Trzeźwe ludzie, nie jak nasze ochlejusy.

– Chwali się. Ale do rzeczy, proszę.

Sołtys chrząknął w pięść, jakby zmieszany, spojrzenie miał jednak poważne.

– Straszy na Gorzkich Polach, podle ruin – powiedział. – Nie jakieś zmory, co się z wiatru lęgną, tylko duchy. Potępieńce. Pono ludzie, co w boju padli.

– Myśmy są osadniki – dodał nagle, pozornie bez związku. – Z Temerii ledwie trzy roki temu przyjechalim, bo ziemia tania… A jak król szedł na elfów, to od nas chłopaków brał. Najstarszego od siostry też.

– Nie wrócił – domyślił się Geralt. Słuchał spokojnie, nie spuszczając wzroku z rozmówcy, z miną nie wyrażającą nic prócz zawodowego zainteresowania.

– Nie.

Myślał o mgle nad spaloną ziemią, o spłowiałych barwach Aedirn i Kaedwen, zgiełku widmowej armii, pustych oczodołach żołnierzy, umierających wciąż na nowo, o piekle bitwy, która miała trwać wiecznie. I o dwóch innych bitwach, jednej bliskiej, wyrytej pod powiekami, drugiej tylko zasłyszanej, do wyobrażenia. Zaraza, myślał ponadto. Żeby to wszystko szlag.

;

Spotkanie z południcami zakończyło się rutynowo, drobnymi oparzeniami, gardłem wyschniętym na wiór i potężną migreną. Na szczęście do umówionej zapłaty pani sołtysowa dołożyła również dzban zimnego piwa, odrobina smalcu na maść była w jukach, a zielarka we wsi, pozostawało tylko iść i zacząć kurację.

Tym sposobem Geralt poznał wreszcie nową muzę Jaskra.

Babka Marilla, zaiste, na swoim fachu znała się doskonale, wiedźmin domyślał się jednak, że to nie biegłością w ziołolecznictwie tak ujęła poetę. I nie do końca wdziękiem, choć rzeczywiście należała do staruszek ładnych, bardziej kruchych niż wyschłych, o nadal prostych plecach, intensywnie zielonych oczach i kompletnym uśmiechu. Ktoś mógłby postawić na aurę majestatu, coś w uniesieniu głowy i tembrze głosu, co sprawiało, że człowiek z miejsca schylał się, by ucałować twardą, suchą jak rzemień dłoń, jednak Geralt miał inną teorię, popartą najpierw drgnieniem medalionu, a potem wiedźmińskim węchem.

Tawuła, werbena, rozmaryn, lubczyk. Staruszka używała ludowej wersji glamarye.

;

– Spojrzyj, Marillo, gdzie się kończą gaje – mamrotał Jaskier. – W prawo łóz gęsty zarostek, w lewo Pontaru dolina… Pontaru dolina… Zaraza, monotonia tego krajobrazu mnie zabija.

Od Vergen – lub Gorzkich Pól, jak chciała ludność – dzieliło ich pięć dni drogi, z czego dwa ostatnie wypadały przez Karcze, sznur mikroskopijnych osad, świeżo pobudowanych w miejscu wyciętej puszczy. Równie świeżo wyciętej, z pniaków parował jeszcze zapach żywicy, snuł się ciężkimi pasmami nad drogą, niemal wyczuwalny dotykiem. Brakowało cienia; gościniec biegł wzdłuż bezdrzewnego już terenu, kilka ocalałych sosen rosło za daleko, by ocienić trakt.

_Wiesz, do kogo należy ten las? Hm, niech zgadnę… do Iorwetha? _

Jaskier, by powetować sobie jakoś nieatrakcyjny widok, zaczął paplać o wielce atrakcyjnej historii okolicy. Innymi słowy, streszczał Geraltowi dzieje ostatniego konfliktu – których zarys wiedźmin już znał, wszak parę lat minęło – ubarwiając detalami, głównie mającymi miejsce już post factum. Nawiązania do rzeczy pre factum również zdarzały się często, gęsto. Tym sposobem wiedźmin dowiedział się, na przykład, że upadek Vergen był do przewidzenia, albowiem napięcia etniczne i sprzeczne interesy towarzyszyły bojownikom od samego początku, dowództwo zaś nie potrafiło konfliktów załagodzić. Lub nie chciało. Albo nawet brało czynny udział, czego Iorweth żywym, w każdym razie podówczas, przykładem.

– Byłem w Vergen raz albo dwa – opowiadał poeta. – Atmosfera duszna, jak to przed burzą, że aż nożem kroić. Powiadam ci, Geralt, źle się tam oddychało, ale tutaj, trzeba Saskii oddać, osiągnęło Vergen równość, bo czuli to wszyscy, ludzie i nieludzie, duszono się solidarnie. A Iorweth chyba najbardziej. Tacy jak on nie są stworzeni do warunków pokojowych, widać było, że złoty łańcuch to dla niego smycz, a wspólna mowa – kaganiec, widać było…

– Że najchętniej wyrżnąłby pół miasta?

– Że jego miejsce w polu, nie za murami – dokończył Jaskier, niezbyt kontent z przerywania mu ciągu skojarzeń. – Pohamuj się, Geralt, mówisz o zasłużonym bojowniku za sprawę, w dodatku poległym. Nie kop leżącego.

– Twój poległy bojownik gonił nas kiedyś przez te lasy za niewłaściwy kształt uszu. Wiem, przebaczył po bliższym poznaniu, ale dwa lata to mało czasu na wypicie bruderszaftu z całym kilkutysięcznym miastem. Zwłaszcza, gdy w kolejce stoją też elfy.

– Skoro o przebaczaniu mowa, Radowid mimo wszystko ładnie się zachował. Po rycersku. Uszanował wroga, pozwolił pogrzebać…

– To ci zaszczyt.

– W cichym, leśnym zakątku. Nawet objął zakazem wycinki teren w pobliżu. Widzisz to wzgórze, zieloną wyspę po lewej? Tam usypali Iorwethowi gustowny kurhanik, z kamieni, by trupojady się nie dobrały. Ludność pali świece. Tak się powinno traktować legendy. Jeśli chcesz, możemy podjechać i…

– Podziękuję, ale nie – westchnął Geralt. Jaskier pisał ballady dla starej baby, wiedźmina wynajmowano na czas żniw, a postrachowi ludności cywilnej ta sama ludność paliła na grobie świeczki. Świat się kończył.

;

Pierwszą oznaką, że osada niedaleko, była w Karczach pobudowana na rozstaju kapliczka Wiecznego Ognia. Wiedźmin w Dolinie Pontaru bawił od tygodnia, ale nowe kapliczki przestał już liczyć. Z kolei posąg lokalnego bóstwa, czczonego przez rdzenną ludność Aedirn, napotkał jeden, w dodatku nadpalony i porzucony w przybrzeżnych trzcinach.

_Świętujecie coś? Wielką wygraną. Załatwiliśmy Vejopatisa czy jak mu tam!_

Zleceń w okolicznych wsiach nie brakowało. Do opowiadania o upiorach z Vergen też zawsze znajdywali się chętni, acz – przynajmniej w bardziej oddalonych osadach – z zastrzeżeniem, że po opłatę za odczarowanie może się wiedźmin zgłaszać do sąsiadów. Mówiono dużo, barwnie, często z wzajemnym przekrzykiwaniem czy wręcz awanturą po drodze.

– Elf, panie wiedźmin, straszy. Bo to one wszystkie są przeklętniki i każden jeden po śmierci grasuje…

– Głupiś, Yontek! Kiej tak, to czemu samotrzeć łazi, jak na Polach siła elfów padła?

– Sameś głupi! Miesiączek świecił, tośmy z Pogwizdem dobrze widzieli, elf to był… Zawsze aby przy miesiączku straszy.

– Biały ci on, kochaneczku, jak ser, a chudy jak kołek z opłotka. W jasne nocki chodzi a płacze, mówią, jęczy i zmiłowania prosi… To się i modlę, świeczkę palę.

– Nie gadajcie, matko, bajęd. Czarnuśki, cały w czarne giezło zawity, niby że zmarły, i ogień ze ślepiów rzuca, i z gęby, i żelastwem dzwoni, bo skuty jest, bodajbym zdechł, jeślim zełgał!

– Goni za czymś, widzielim, mieczem macha. Widno dla niego wojenka trwa jeszcze. Może on nie wie, że padł? Co rzekniecie?

– Jam raz go widział, jak łońskiego roku z burakami jechałem, i mnie się zwykły zdawał. Znaczy, człek jak każdy, ino martwy. A zmierzgły! Kurwi syn, lampę zgasił, wóz wywalił, a Siemka jak w łeb palnął, tak on do tera, Siemko znaczy, kołowaty chodzi…

– Toś durny, żeś po nocy jechał! Każdemu wiada, że na nowiu po Gorzkich Polach licho łazi!

– Jak miesiączek w pełni, to on nie szkodzi, siedzi i ślipia wytrzeszcza albo gania za czymś po polu. Ino na nów mu się we łbie psuje.

– Nie szkodzi!? Grajków, cośmy ich na weselisko sprosili, tak pogonił, że gadać nie mogli, zębcami tylko dzwonili. Dopiero, jakeśmy im wódki dali, to cosik rzekli, aleć znowu pochlali się tak, że dwa dni leżeli! Widzita, panie?! Człek ugościł, opłacił, a córa i tak bez muzyki z domu szła, jeszcze mi baba tydzień gderała… Zróbta coś z tym, panie wiedźmin, bo i strzymać trudno!

Geralt zamierzał coś zrobić: przeprowadzić rekonesans w terenie. Jakkolwiek do wykluczających się relacji, zmyśleń, bajań, halucynacji, strachu o wielkich oczach i mozolnego wyłuskiwania prawdy był przyzwyczajony, tak osadnicy z Karczów nastręczyli mu jeden zasadniczy problem – mieli rację. Oba rysopisy i aktywności pasowały (po przefiltrowaniu) do klasycznego, podręcznikowego wręcz wizerunku upiora. Pasował ślad na potylicy kołowatego Siemka. Pasowały zwłaszcza pory straszenia, pełnia lub nów. Pasowało właściwie wszystko.

Tylko nie jednocześnie.

;

Być może to podróżowanie z Jaskrem sprawiło, że Geralt zamiast zwyczajowego noclegu w stodole wybrał nocowanie luksusowe, bo w karczmie, nowej, jak wszystko wokół, ze świeżymi jeszcze siennikami i niezbyt zużytymi prześcieradłami.

Wiedźmin leżał wyciągnięty na łóżku, rozleniwiony po solidnej kolacji, i napawał się luksusem. Jaskier, na którym zbytki w postaci prześcieradła i pierzyny nie robiły wrażenia, usiadł przy oknie i brzdąkał na lutni, zapatrzony w błękitniejący wieczorny sad. Weny najwyraźniej nie odzyskał, bo odtwarzał jedną ze swoich starszych ballad.

_Serce ustało, pierś już lodowata,_

_Ścięły się usta i oczy zawarły, _

_Na świecie jeszcze, lecz już nie dla świata!_

_Cóż to za człowiek? _– _Umarły._

_Patrz, duch nadziei życie mu nadaje,_

_Gwiazda pamięci promyków użycza-_

– Jaskier – odezwał się Geralt, otwierając jedno oko. – Mógłbyś poprosić swoją gwiazdę o inne promyki? Odpocząłbym chwilę od spraw zawodowych.

Poeta zacmokał z niesmakiem.

– Za grosz wyczucia nastroju, wiedźminie. Wiedz, że inaczej nie mogę. W duszy mi inaczej nie zagra, ta okolica ma dla mnie za dużo imion, a jeszcze teraz, gdy znowu z tobą jeżdżę, czuję się, jakbym stanął na rozdrożu. Przeszłość się przecięła z teraźniejszością. Nie czujesz tego?

– Nawet jeśli, wolałbym się jak najszybciej usunąć. Na rozdrożach często zdarzają się miejsca mocy, a to przyciąga różne plugastwa. Widma. Upiory. Zresztą, do diabła z metaforami. Zbyt paskudne mam stąd wspomnienia, by chcieć do nich wracać.

– Szkoda – westchnął Jaskier, rzucając się na łóżko. Szturchnął wiedźmina, wybijając z wygodnego bezruchu i zmuszając do przesunięcia się kawałek. – Szkoda, doprawdy, bo miałem zaproponować… Kiedy zamierzasz się uwinąć z upiorami spod Vergen? Tymi realnymi?

– Pojutrze. Czekam na nów. I nie uwinąć, tylko przeprowadzić rekonesans.

– No więc, skoro już zbrzydło ci nocowanie po stodołach, zamierzałem zaproponować wstąpienie do Ves, ale jeśli tak ci jej wspomnienie ciąży…

– Co, u licha, Ves robi w tej okolicy?

– Jak to co? Mieszka. Z mężem.

– Wyszła za mąż? Ves?

– A i owszem.

– Ves z Niebieskich Pasów?

Jaskier westchnął po raz wtóry.

– Rozumiem twój żal – oświadczył. – Ale nie pojmuję zaskoczenia. Było nie było, mowa o najpiękniej zbudowanym żołnierzu Temerii, co odważniejsi mogli spróbować szczęścia…

– Kiedy?

– Dwa lata temu. W Belleteyn, na dobrą wróżbę – poeta westchnął po raz trzeci, tym razem z lekkim politowaniem. – Ta historia jest przykładem sielskiego banału, którego jako poeta zaakceptować nie mogę, ale jako przyjaciel winszuję i życzę dziewczynie z całego serca. Należy jej się po tym wszystkim. Mąż poczciwota, zgodnie prowadzony zajazd w ładnej okolicy, miecze powieszone nad kominkiem, nie prychaj, naprawdę wiszą… Spokój, cisza i absolutny brak przygód.

– Pozazdrościć. A tego poczciwotę męża znam przypadkiem?

– Wątpię. Chyba, że miałeś ostatnio styczność z Wolną Kompanią, oddziałem służącym pod barwami Redanii. Ciągnie swój do swego, temerskie siły zaanektowały redańskiego najemnika, człowieka, jak powiedziałem, poczciwego, chociaż o najnudniejszej możliwej biografii.

Nuda biografii bynajmniej nie zatrzymała poety przed jej streszczeniem.

– Aidan, tak jak i Ves, pochodzi z ludu, jest legalnym synem przyzwoitego rzemieślnika i jego przyzwoitej małżonki. Do wojska, o ile dobrze zrozumiałem, wstąpił dlatego, że jako młodszy na warsztat po ojcu nie miał co liczyć, a machanie mieczem wydało mu się ciekawsze niż termin u szewca. Służba solidna, bez idei, wróżdy czy innego straceńczego pędu, ożenek w okolicznościach niezbyt romantycznych, ot, znudziła się wojaczka, a samemu osiadać smutno. Ves wszelako wydaje się zadowolona z tego stadła. Już siedem razy kazała mi spieprzać, ostatnim razem dość stanowczo, zamiast pół ceny policzyła mi za posiłek jak każdemu… Co rzekniesz, Geralt? Nie jestże to sama proza życia?

– Co mam rzec? Jest. Winszować, zazdrościć i życzyć z całego serca takiej prozy.

– Wybierzemy się? Ves gospodaruje po drugiej stronie rzeki, barką to będzie pół dnia drogi.

– Nie sądzę, żeby to był najlepszy pomysł.

– Czemuż to?

– Temuż – wykrzywił się wiedźmin – że spodziewam się nawet nie braku zniżki, a potrojenia ceny. Za samo wejście w pole widzenia.

Jaskier prychnął, machnął ręką.

– Upiory – skwitował.


	3. Chapter 3

Ścieżka, z której można było podziwiać niemal całe Vergen, nie istniała jeszcze w momencie, gdy Iorweth rozstawiał swoje oddziały na krawędzi wąwozu; dopiero potem, przez dwa lata istnienia państwa, wydeptały ją tłumy ciekawskich, chcących popatrzeć na miasto z historycznego miejsca. Podobno rozważano nawet postawienie pamiątkowego kamienia.

Kamienia nie było. Ścieżka zaś, w swoim czasie bardzo użyteczna także dla redańskich kuszników, musiała zniknąć równie szybko, jak powstała; wiedźmin w czasie wstępnego rekonesansu nie dostrzegł śladu traktu od strony miasta. Poczuł za to zapach, wiatr przyniósł mu zaduch padliny, lekki już, ale nadal wyraźny w upalnym powietrzu. Dowód na to, że trupojady, wylizujące kości do czysta, wciąż nie mogły nadążyć ze zjadaniem zapasów. Albo, jak kto wolał, widomy ślad królewskiej przemyślności i dobroci.

Król Radowid nie poprzestał na wspaniałomyślnym zajęciu się zwłokami wroga i zapewnieniu mu miejsca pamięci, jego troska objęła także ciała prostaczków, bez względu na rasę, sztandar czy gatunek. Wszystkie trupy solidarnie zrzucono do miasta, nie zapominając też o końskich, a bramy zawalono, odcinając drogę tak ewentualnym przyszłym spiskowcom, jak ocalałym, poukrywanym w podziemiach niedobitkom. Fetor, zaraza i trupojady skutecznie płoszyły jednych i drugich, zresztą rozmiłowanym w ruinach elfom Radowid zapewnił już miejsce do wspominek i zawiązywania nowych spisków, zostawianie drugiego byłoby pobłażliwością niegodną zwycięzcy. A i osadnicy, jak czas pokazał, dzięki temu nie cierpieli tak bardzo od potworów – Gorzkie Pola były bodaj jedynym na Północy pobojowiskiem, po którym nie kręciły się nawet sfory zdziczałych psów.

Sława Radowidowi, pomyślał Geralt. Prywatnie był władcy wdzięczny za wskazówkę: upiory grasowały po polu, nie byli to więc potępieńcy, ten rodzaj zwykł trzymać się miejsca pochówku. Poza tym zwały przegniłych zwłok na ulicach skutecznie odwodziły Jaskra od szabrowania, choćby i za tematami do ballad.

;

Nie pomagały tłumaczenia, że to tylko wstępne oględziny, że upiór jest agresywny, że pod Vergen trudno oczekiwać panny na wydaniu i w związku z tym poezja okaże się raczej zawodna. Jaskier, wbity w dumę swoim sukcesem z Aliną, iść na pola musiał i już. Jeszcze może się przysłużyć, jeśli nie talentem, to wymownością.

– Przygotowałem się na to – oświadczył. – Mam żółwi kamień od uroków, wianek z nieśmiertelników dla widzenia, lutnię do gry i gorzałkę.

– A to ostatnie po co?

– Bywałem trochę na w Vergen i na dworze Radowida, może nieboszczyk to ktoś znajomy. Pogawędzimy.

– Muszę cię zmartwić: upiory nie piją.

– Ale mnie może wyschnąć gardło.

– A pomyślałeś – spróbował po raz ostatni Geralt – że upiór może nie wyrazić ochoty na pogawędkę? Co wtedy zrobisz? Pójdziesz w cholerę i sam wypijesz gorzałkę?

Jaskier zrobił tajemniczą minę.

– Zobaczysz – powiedział.

Wiedźmin westchnął – i zaniechał. Dał tylko poecie swoją kurtkę nabijaną srebrem, objaśnienie zabobonów sobie podarował, skoro wianki z żółwich kamieni poprawiały Jaskrowi samopoczucie, i przypomniał po raz dwudziesty, by strzec się przed dotknięciem, szczególnie zaś chronić głowę, bo dotyk upiora może wywołać obłęd.

– Chociaż tobie – dodał, mierząc poetę wymownym spojrzeniem – zaszkodzić już nie powinien.

Po czym, zbrojny w miecz, latarnię i jaskrową wymowność, Geralt wyruszył na Gorzkie Pola.

;

Lampy gasi, wywozy wywraca... A więc poszukiwania najlepiej było zacząć od traktu, szukać odchodzących na bok ścieżek i kolein. Trzymać wysoko latarnię, od czasu do czasu podsycać płomień oliwą, wsłuchiwać się w medalion, przede wszystkim zaś liczyć na łut szczęścia. I zachować optymizm po kolejnym bezowocnym okrążeniu.

Na środku pola, niedaleko spalonego drzewa, medalion zadrgał lekko, znieruchomiał natychmiast. Zadrgał drugi raz, gdy wiedźmin skręcił na wschód, drżał przez chwilę i znowu zgubił trop. Upiór było obecny i najwyraźniej się przemieszczał. Za trzecim drgnieniem medalionu Jaskier potknął się, omal latarni nie upuszczając.

– Cholera! – zawołał, ustępując z drogi pokaźnemu jeżowi. – Długo tak będziemy kołować?

Geralt już otwierał usta, by odpowiedzieć, gdy medalionem zatargało gwałtownie – i wydarzyło się kilka rzeczy jednocześnie. Powiało zimnem, latarnia zgasła, poeta wpadł wiedźminowi na plecy.

– To lubię! – wrzasnął. – Lubię cię! Spoczywaj…

– Jaskier – jęknął Geralt, odwracając się. – Co ty…

– Geralt?

Wiedźmin cofnął się o krok, spojrzał, zabrał dłoń z rękojeści miecza.

– Witaj, Vernon – powiedział. – Jak się miewasz?

– A jak ci się, kurwa, wydaje? – zapytał świętej pamięci Vernon Roche, pozwalając tym samym na natychmiastową diagnozę. Zdawał sobie sprawę, czyli nie był błędnikiem. A jeśli nie błędnikiem i nie potępieńcem, to musiał być Vernon pospolitym upiorem, klasycznym, można rzec. Bladolicym, jakby zatartym w konturach, o oczach tlących się zielonkawym, próchnowym poblaskiem i z podobnie fosforyzującą raną, ziejącą w lewym udzie. Na którym, zauważył wiedźmin, zaciśnięty miał pasek; być może ktoś próbował Roche'a odratować. Być może był świadek, a wtedy…

– Przyszedłeś mnie egzorcyzmować? – zapytał tymczasem Roche, po czym na jednym, hm, wydechu zwrócił się do Jaskra: – A te czułości co niby znaczą?

– Dobre pytanie – zgodził się Geralt. – Jaskier?

– Zaklęcie – oświadczył butnie poeta. Efekt psuło nieco podzwanianie zębami, ani chybi z emocji. – Ukojenie. Próbowałem ci pomóc, gdybyś więc łaskawie dał mi…

– Możesz mnie wskrzesić? – przerwał Roche.

– Pewnie, że nie.

– W takim razie spierdalaj.

– Zaczekaj, Vernon. – Wiedźmin uniósł pojednawczo rękę. Właściwie niepotrzebnie, upiór stał w miejscu, wsparty na mieczu, najwyraźniej nigdzie się nie wybierając. – Jaskier zabrał się za to od rzyci strony, ale naprawdę przyszliśmy ci pomóc. Pogadajmy.

– Pomóc – powtórzył Roche. – To znaczy? Zasiekać, tym razem skutecznie?

– Uwolnić – wyjaśnił Geralt, przywołując całą swoją profesjonalną cierpliwość. – Ludzie nie stają się upiorami sami z siebie, choćby i zdrowo broili za życia. Innymi słowy, ktoś cię musiał przekląć. A klątwy, pasiasty druhu, da się zdjąć.

Zazwyczaj, dodał w duchu.

– Klątwa, powiadasz – mruknął tymczasem faktyczny duch, odruchowo trąc podbródek. – Czyli sprawa osobista. Tak, to pasuje… Słuchaj, wiedźminie – wyprostował się nagle. – Sprowadź mi tylko Iorwetha, to sam wybiję mu ze łba wszystkie klątwy. A potem wtłoczę mu do gardła przez rzyć.

– Ale Iorweth nie… – zaczął Jaskier i umilkł natychmiast, uciszony kopnięciem w kostkę.

– Iorweth? – podchwycił Geralt. – Masz jakieś dowody, że to on? Przeklął cię bezpośrednio, odciął kawałek ubrania, zrobił cokolwiek dziwnego? Albo ktoś z jego podkomendnych?

– Po prostu wiem, że to on. Jest tutaj…

– Co, w tym momencie?

– Cały czas, do cholery, całą noc za nim gonię. Czekaj, ile to już właściwie?

– Niecałe cztery lata – odpowiedział Jaskier. – Jest lipiec roku pańskiego tysiąc dwieście siedemdziesiątego dziewiątego.

– Cholera. W każdym razie skurwysyn gdzieś tutaj się czai, co jakiś czas wyzywa do walki i chowa się z powrotem. Wkurwia mnie, krótko mówiąc.

Tym sposobem Roche dał sobie pomóc. Mówił dość chętnie, odpowiadał na pytania, sam też dużo pytał; głównie o bitwę pod Vergen, o Ves i jakiś meldunek, ruchy wojsk, strategiczne punkty, o wynik wreszcie. Sam, jako uczestnik bitwy, składał relację tyle rzeczową, co niepełną; walka o życie i tracenie życia nie sprzyjały chłodnej obserwacji, wyłapywaniu szczegółów. Nic dziwnego, w zgiełku bitwy nikt nie wsłuchuje się w poszczególne przekleństwa. Geralt nie oczekiwał niczego innego, wywiad środowiskowy prowadził zresztą bardziej po to, by móc się upiorowi dobrze przyjrzeć, wtrącić jakieś pytanie w toczący się między Roche'em a Jaskrem spór o Wiewiórki czy przewagi Natalisa.

– Więc mówisz, że chlasnął cię krasnolud? Od tej pory kulejesz cały czas?

– Nie całkiem – Vernon pokręcił głową. – Na początku w ogóle nie mogłem chodzić, potem jakiś kmiot zaświecił mi w oczy, więc zerwałem się i... No właśnie, zerwałem się. A potem znowu musiałem chwytać się miecza, by nie paść. I tak ciągle. To też element tej klątwy?

– Tylko pamięć rany. Postaraj się nie myśleć o sobie jak o rannym, to nie będziesz kulał. Powiedz sobie, nie wiem, że przecież twoja pocięta noga leży teraz w Tretogorze.

– W Tretogorze, powiadasz? Miło.

– Na prośbę Anais – wtrącił Jaskier. – Kwiaty ci posyła albo sama nosi co miesiąc, białe lilie, względnie róże z Nazairu, wiesz, te niebieskie. Upamiętnia cię, jak widzisz, barwami Temerii. Nie zapomniała ojczyzny. A królowa Adda nie zapomniała przyrzeczenia, niedługo wyśle pewnie siostrę do Wyzimy, wyswata, na tronie posadzi...

– A ten mariaż – zainteresował się Roche – z kim? Jakimś ambitnym hrabiątkiem?

– Lista kandydatów jest spora, długo by opowiadać. Siądziemy może? I rozpalimy ognisko?

– Nie próbuj.

– Dlaczego? Pragnę przypomnieć, przyjacielu, że my dwaj, jako istoty obdarzone ciepłotą...

– Bo przepalisz mi oczy. Geralt, znasz się, wytłumacz mu.

Wiedźmin tłumaczył, słuchał, obserwował. I łączył fakty. Drobna telekineza, zamknięcie w ograniczonej przestrzeni, obowiązkowa katusza - w tym wypadku światłowstręt, tylko. Połowiczne zakotwiczenie świadomości w świecie żywych, tutaj: ciągłe skupienie na bitwie i ściganiu Iorwetha. Rzecz wyglądała na prostą, niezbyt wymyślną klątwę, łatwą do odwrócenia. Trzeba było jeszcze sprawdzić...

– Zbladłeś – zaniepokoił się nagle Jaskier. Natychmiast zerwał z głowy wianek, sięgnął do kieszeni, odrzucił daleko żółwi kamień. – Bogowie, Vernon, przecież ty się rozpływasz w oczach! Wybacz, nie chciałem, te nieśmiertelniki tak tylko...

– Co jest z wami? – zdziwił się z kolei Roche. Oczy upiora przygasały, mówił coraz cichszym, odleglejszym głosem. – Geralt? Jaskier? Czemu tak szepczecie, do cholery?

– Świt! – zawołał wiedźmin. – Kończy się godzina upiorów! Bywaj, Vernon! – huknął, wyciągając ku niemu rękę w nabijanej srebrem rękawicy. Vernon wyciągnął z wahaniem dłoń, cofnął zaraz.

Wiązanka przekleństw, jaką puścił w stronę Geralta, cichła stopniowo, aż przeszła w szmer wiatru pośród martwych gałęzi.

;

W krzakach odezwały się ptaki, niebo zabarwiło się najpierw zapowiedzią świtu, potem znów zszarzało i zrzuciło im na głowy lekką, lodowatą mżawkę. Wódka się skończyła. Buty przemokły od rosy.

– Brrr, zimno jak w tej mogile... Bogowie – westchnął po raz kolejny Jaskier. – Zawsze byłem świadom, na czym polega praca Roche'a, ale w życiu bym nie pomyślał... Spodziewałbyś się, Geralt? Że skończy jako potępieniec?

– Roche nie jest potępieńcem, Jaskier – westchnął z kolei wiedźmin. – Tylko upiorem.

– A to jakaś różnica?

– Znacząca.

– Ciekawe.

– Potępieniec wraca z własnej woli, najczęściej napędzany negatywnymi emocjami. Stąd zresztą nazwa. Z kolei upiora ściąga i więzi cudza wola. Klątwa. W tym wypadku – dodał, przewidując, że bez dalszych pytań się nie obędzie – klątwa wiążąca, zatrzymująca ofiarę tam, gdzie zginęła. To bardzo pospolity urok, łatwy do odwrócenia. Do pewnego stopnia.

– Jak to do pewnego stopnia? – zdziwił się Jaskier. – Da się ją zdjąć czy nie?

– Odwrócić ją łatwo, nieraz wystarczy poprosić przeklinającego, by zechciał ją cofnąć. Albo kierować się słowami przekleństwa, w klątwie wiążącej często zawiera się wskazówka, jak ją odwrócić. Jak mówiłem, prosty urok.

– I to wszystko? Więc gdzie ty widzisz problem, Geralt?

– W tym – wyjaśnił Geralt – że najpierw trzeba ustalić, kto ją rzucił i w jakiej formie. Co jest o tyle trudne, że przeklinający może sobie nawet nie zdawać sprawy z tego, że kogoś przeklął.

– Przecież słyszałeś, że Iorweth.

Iorweth, sądząc po relacji, sam padł ofiarą przekleństwa. Geralt jednak nie miał o tej porze ochoty na snucie domysłów, powiedział więc tylko:

– Niekoniecznie. Tak naprawdę to mógł być ktokolwiek, kto mu źle życzył. Słyszałeś o wyrzekaniu czegoś w złą godzinę?

– Nie żartuj, wiedźminie – żachnął się poeta. – Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że byle kmieć albo szewc może zrobić z kogoś upiora?

– Czy to nie ty zawsze twierdziłeś, że słowa mają moc?

– Prawda, ale co innego poezja, a co innego zwykłe "Żebyś sczezł!" czy... Cholera, tfu, wróć. Jeśli słowa prostaczka mają być niebezpieczne, to co dopiero... Hej, zaraz – Jaskier rozpromienił się nagle jak słoneczko. – Czy to oznacza, że mogę wykląć, kogo zechcę?

– Wyklinaj na zdrowie. Takie klątwy padają często, kiełkują rzadko. Brak aktywizatora.

– Czym jest aktywizator? Pytam hipotetycznie.

– Silne emocje – jął wyliczać wiedźmin. – Jak nienawiść, wściekłość albo strach, do tego z obu stron, przeklinającej i przeklętej. To jest baza. Do tego aktywizator, czyli na przykład krew. Albo gwałtowna śmierć, albo w symbolicznym miejscu, albo w trakcie niedokończonego przedsięwzięcia.

– Chcesz powiedzieć, że gdyby Roche wyciągnął nogi w Tretogorze, na grypę...

– Chcę powiedzieć, że miał pecha. Po prostu.

Tym większego, dodał w myślach, że lista potencjalnych przeklinających była zapewne równie długa co rejestr ludności. I pełna dopisków z datą zgonu.


	4. Chapter 4

Hint: pomysł z Iorwethem-pułkownikiem został bezczelnie zerżnięty z "Kołysanki śpiewać będziemy grobom" Filigranki. Tak, to była kryptoreklama.

;;;;;;

Upadek był zupełnie bezbolesny, pozbawiony nawet wstrząsu.

Vernon wraził miecz w ziemię, uniósł się na kolanie, nie puszczając rękojeści, przenosząc cały ciężar na klingę i prawą nogę. Wstał. Chwiejnie. Powoli. Wspierając się od lewej strony, niemal całkowicie bezwładniej, ciążącej, wściekle utrudniającej zachowanie równowagi. Nic dziwnego przy porżniętych ścięgnach, ale… Nie, zaraz, przecież nie ma ścięgien. Nie ma ciała. Są smętne szczątki, już bezpańskie właściwie, w Tretogorze. Jest rok siedemdziesiąty dziewiąty. Jest Redania, są gruzy Vergen nieopodal, jest…

Pierdolona ćma, cisza odludzia i bezwładny kulas u boku. Vernon splunął, zniechęcony. Pamięć rany, akurat. Klątwy do zdjęcia, jasne. Pewnie przy pomocy srebra, do teraz odzywającego się palącym zimnem we wnętrzu dłoni. Chędożyć wiedźmińskie mądrości, co oni mogą wiedzieć, nie oni tutaj tkwią, tyle czasu, kurwa, tyle czasu z Iorwethem czającym się zawsze o krok, zawsze pół kroku za daleko. Vernon splunął raz jeszcze – „Czym właściwie?", zastanowił się, zaraz machnął ręką, głupie pytanie – wyciągnął z ziemi miecz i ruszył przed siebie.

Musi go wreszcie znaleźć.

;

_Patrzę, aż cały wóz stoi na łące,_

_Siadam, niepomny już trwogi._

_Proszę za dusze po ziemi błądzące_

_W Saovine poprosić bogi._

Geralt wszedł do tawerny akurat na oklaski, nieliczne co prawda, ponieważ był dopiero ranek i to dnia roboczego, ale za to pełne werwy. Występy trubadurów nadal uchodziły we Flotsam za rzadką, nieomal luksusową uciechę. Poza tym jednak, tak na oko wiedźmina, warunki w mieście znacznie się poprawiły: szubienica stała pusta, rzeka płynęła wartko, port tętnił życiem. I, co najważniejsze, działała poczta.

– I co? – zapytał na powitanie Jaskier, rozdawszy już ukłony i przyjąwszy kufel piwa. – Jest odpowiedź?

Była. Wiedźmin wzruszył ramionami, bez słowa przesunął list po stole.

_Geralt_ – pisał Talar – _ochujałeś? Zasługi Roche'a pamiętam, nawet lubiłem denata, ale moje sympatie nie sięgają archiwów. Nie udostępnię ci żadnych chędożonych raportów. Mogę mu zapalić świeczkę na Saovine, jeśli to coś pomoże (?)_

Odpowiedź, tak na zdrowy rozsądek, była całkiem do przewidzenia, rekonesans jednak utknął w takim punkcie, że prośba wydawała się mieć sporo sensu. Albo, inaczej ujmując: powoli zaczynała wyglądać na ostatnią deskę ratunku. Służby przecież skrupulatnie opisywały wszystkie akcje, spisywały zeznania, podawały nazwiska i daty. Może pełna formułka klątwy, może chociaż strzęp, ślad, coś przecież mogło się zachować. Przede wszystkim zaś: pergamin zdradzał informacje zawsze. Ludność niekoniecznie.

;

Znajdowali się na prawym brzegu Pontaru. Temerskim, jak utarło się wśród osadników, zdawało się więc, że informacji zasięgną szybko i łatwo. I rzeczywiście, już w pierwszej wiosce, pod samym Vergen, skojarzono. Nie nazwisko dowódcy, prawda, ale oddział.

– Byli – bąkano, odwracając nagle wzrok, tracąc cały kontenans. – Byli niebiescy, a juści. Ale nie u nas, myśwa są porządne ludzie. My Wiewiórkom i skórki chlebowej nie pokazalim. Nam nie wiada. Bronka Szepleniaka pytajcie.

Bronek Szepleniak, nazwany nie bez kozery (i, podejrzewał Geralt, nie bez udziału Pasów), na pytanie odpowiedział, plując, bełkocząc, nadto: udzielając wiedźminowi bardzo cennej lekcji.

– Ociec mówią – tłumaczyła pulchna dziewuszka – że dobrze tak jemu, kurwiemu synowi, i że jak on się tera męczy, to ociec ręki do nijakich guseł nie przykładą. Chyba, żeby dodać. I pytają, czy on się pali aby. I czy go robal toczy. I czy mu wątpia gniją?

W następnych siołach Geralt sytuację przedstawiał już inaczej. Upiora, mianowicie, nagle dawało się ubić. Skutecznie. Boleśnie. Bez powrotu. Przedtem jednak należało cofnąć czar, który go trzymał na ziemi i osłaniał zarazem. W tym momencie ludność ochoczo potwierdzała, jakoby życzyła rychłego sczeźnięcia, gromu z nieba i wideł w rzyci osobnikom przeróżnym, mundurowym zwłaszcza. Niebieskich Pasów ani Vernona Roche'a jednak nie kojarzyła. Nie bezpośrednio w każdym razie, raczej z gminnej plotki, z opowieści, mglistych. Odległych, za co bogom dziękowali, tak w czasie, jak dniach drogi.

– Nie dziwota, że ludziska nie wiedzą – wyjaśnił Geraltowi sołtys Pogajników. – Taki był czas, że jakeśmy obaczyli zbrojnych a ogień, choćby i z dala, tośmy w las dawali.

– W las? – zdumiał się wiedźmin.

– Zima była. W zimie Wiewiórki ino strzelały.

Byli jeszcze inni. Byli tacy, co na samo wspomnienie uciekali, bledli, jęli bełkotać. Byli tacy, co bełkotali sami z siebie, nawet niepytani, toczący błędnym wzrokiem. Były same nazwiska, wspomnienia, mogiły w dalekiej Temerii. Nieludzi w okolicy nie było wcale.

No cóż, myślał wiedźmin, zrezygnowany. Czego jak czego, ale skuteczności nie dawało się Vernonowi odmówić.

;

– No cóż – mruknął Jaskier po chwili stropionego milczenia. To od niego wyszła propozycja napisania do Talara. – Spróbuję jeszcze raz zasięgnąć języka u Marilli, ale w tej sytuacji… W tej sytuacji pozostaje chyba Redania?

– Na to wygląda.

Innymi słowy, pozostawała Ves, gospodarująca sobie na drugim brzegu.

;

– Droga prosta – stwierdzili flisacy. – Żeby do Barthelów, znaczy, Pod Miecze pobłądzić, to trzeba być głupszym niż kobyla rzyć.

Nie skłamali, droga szła prosto jak z bicza strzelił: pół dnia spływu barką, z portu od razu na bity trakt, potem rozstaje, na rozstajach zajazd, bo cóżby innego? Podwórze, weranda, stajnia i koryto dla koni, wszystko na swoim miejscu. Ciekawskie oczy parobka, nastoletniego podrostka, któremu wiedźmin przekazał Płotkę. Młodziutka winorośl, pnąca się po południowej ścianie budynku, zapach żywicy, bijący od sągu drewna, schody skrzypiące nowością. Wszystko nowe, młode, ledwie odrośnięte lub ociosane.

Ves powitała go z dzieckiem na ręku, jasnowłosą, na oko dwuletnią dziewczynką. I wyrazem ciężkiego zaskoczenia na twarzy.

– Witaj, Ves.

– Geralt – uśmiechnęła się nagle. Wyglądało, że całkiem szczerze. – Jaskier nic nie wspominał, zaraza! No, powitać. Co tam w świecie, jak żyjesz? Zjesz coś? Jest zupa cebulowa, smażony pstrąg, kasza… Mirek! – zawołała nagle, odwracając się do otwartego okna. – Skocz do piwniczki po piwo! Jazda!

Nad kominem, faktycznie, wisiały dwa miecze, proste, typowe dla wojsk najemnych. Ściany były pobielone, podłoga drewniana i wysypana tatarakiem, część szybek w oknach kolorowa. Innymi słowy, wiodło się nie najgorzej. Bardzo ładnie, nie omieszkał zauważyć Geralt, zasiadając do zupy i pstrąga. Ves usiadła naprzeciwko, ciągle z córką – Lilą – u boku, podparła głowę na ręku, uśmiechnięta, swobodna, też bardzo ładna. Chociaż zupełnie do siebie niepodobna z włosami zaplecionymi w krótki warkocz, z tatuażami starannie ukrytymi pod koszulą, w gorsecie i długiej, modrakowej spódnicy.

Pogawędzili, jak to zwykle bywa przy takich okazjach, o starych czasach, o nowym, o wielkim świecie. Dziecko miętosiło szmacianą lalkę, od czasu do czasu popatrując na wiedźmina wielkimi, modrymi oczami.

– Podobna do matki – zauważył Geralt. – I równie piękna.

– Przygarnięta – Ves uśmiechnęła się ponownie, tym razem z lekką kpiną. – Ale dziękuję, w imieniu jej i własnym.

– A swoją drogą, dlaczego akurat Pontar?

– Bo ziemia tania. Co, myślałeś, że z sentymentu? Fakt, niedaleko jest mogiłka Iorwetha, mogłabym sobie czasem iść, podewastować w gorsze dni. Ale jakoś mi się nie chce.

Napomknięcie o Iorwecie – a może mogiłce, licho wie – przypomniało Geraltowi, że ostatecznie przyjechał tutaj w celach zawodowych. Nie, żeby nie pamiętał cały czas. Tyle tylko, że był najedzony, rozleniwiony i w miłym towarzystwie. Jakoś się do tej pory nie chciało.

– Skoro o mogiłkach mowa – podjął więc, ponieważ i światło, zauważył, wpadało już przez okna słabiej i pod ostrzejszym kątem – to, prawdę mówiąc, wstąpiłem służbowo. Mam skomplikowane zlecenie, przyda mi się twoja pomoc.

– Chyba żartujesz – prychnęła Ves, zerkając mimowolnie w stronę komina. Jednocześnie przytrzymała drewnianą łyżkę, którą Lila zaczęła walić radośnie w blat stołu. – Widziałeś tutejsze trupojady? Ostatnio w pojedynkę pogoniłam kilka nekkerów. Widłami. I ty, zawodowiec, potrzebujesz tutaj pomocy?

– Nie przy trupojadach.

– A więc?

– Słyszałaś o upiorach spod Vergen?

Ves drgnęła, spojrzała na niego baczniej.

– Do rzeczy – kiedy go ponagliła, w jej głosie zabrzmiała dawna, twarda nuta. W spojrzeniu: dawny, stalowy błysk. No, westchnął w duchu Geralt, teraz bez przepłacania za posiłek już się raczej nie obejdzie.

– To Roche przedzierzgnął się w upiora – powiedział. – Na skutek klątwy.

Tym razem Ves wzdrygnęła się całkiem wyraźnie, przechyliła ku niemu, szeroko otwierając oczy.

– Roche? – powtórzyła głucho, a potem posypały się słowa, bezładne, wpadające na siebie, chaos typowy dla wielu pytań, cisnących się do głowy jednocześnie. – Jakiej… dlaczego? I skąd? Skąd wiesz, widziałeś? To naprawdę on?

Geralt potwierdził.

– Co to za klątwa, do cholery? – zapytała wobec tego i zaraz dodała, dziwnym, żałośliwym znienacka tonem: – I za co?

Objaśnił. Dodał nawet, jako że Ves zdawała się szczerze przejęta, że klątwa to nie pokuta, bogowie i grzechy nic nie mają do rzeczy. Czyste ludzkie działanie. Że można dostać jak wyrok, za niewinność.

Podziałało, chociaż w sposób raczej odwrotny do zamierzonego. Owszem, z twarzy jego rozmówczyni zniknął wyraz nieokreślonego lęku. Tyle tylko, że cały niepokój, miast się wyciszyć, przeszedł w gniew.

– Nie pierdol – warknęła. Zreflektowała się zaraz. – Nie gadaj. Wiem, jaką miał… jaką wszyscy mieliśmy pracę, więc do rzeczy, Geralt. Czym dokładnie Vernon zarobił na straszenie po polach? Od kogo? Czy to się da… – urwała nagle, tknięta kolejną myślą. – Czy to go jakoś boli? Bardzo się męczy?

– Nie fizycznie – uspokoił ją Geralt. – A klątwę, owszem, da się zdjąć. W ramach tego zdejmowania ustalam właśnie przyczyny i okoliczności. Dlatego zresztą przyszedłem do ciebie, służyliście razem, byłaś jego przyboczną. Widziałaś. Słyszałaś. Spróbuj sobie przypomnieć, czy przesłuchiwani, albo pacyfikowani, albo ktoś, kto rzucił kurwim synem w złym momencie… miał coś wspólnego z ogniem?

– Całe wiochy, czasami.

– Albo uszkodzeniem oczu? – ciągnął wiedźmin. – Czy ktoś kiedyś wykrzyczał coś dziwnego, wykonał znak, nosił medalion? Czy była mowa o oczach, ślepocie, ciemności? Albo odwrotnie, o ogniu i świetle? Nie licz smażenia w piekle ani ubijania piorunem, to się akurat nie sprawdziło.

Ves się zastanowiła. Długo. Uczciwie.

Lila znudziła się i lalką, i łyżką, zaczęła marudzić.

– Nie wiem – westchnęła Ves, kołysząc dziewczynkę w ramionach. – Ciemność, oczy, ogień, mówisz. Więc jeśli o to chodzi, to tak, były rajdy nocami, przypalania, podpalania, wyłupywanie oczu też się zdarzało, ale… Lila, uspokój się!… to jest standard, Geralt. I ludzie przy tym też standardowo wrzeszczą. To jest jak… jak z młynem czy tartakiem. Odgłosy pracy. Przyzwyczajasz się i nie zwracasz uwagi, no chyba, że coś nagle ucichnie. Albo zgrzytnie. Albo zacznie podawać nazwiska. Przepraszam – szepnęła nieoczekiwanie.

– To nie… – wiedźmin zawahał się, zmienił front. Na przyjacielskie czułości przyjdzie czas później, melancholizowanie i rozdrapywanie ran nikomu teraz przysłużyć nie mogło. Potrzebował konkretów. – Nie wyczerpało jeszcze tematu. Jest jeszcze bitwa pod Vergen. Ostatnia. Roche twierdził, że mu towarzyszyłaś do samego końca, może więc wtedy… Cóż, liczy się każdy szczegół. Z samego momentu, z dnia, z kilku dni naprzód.

Ves podniosła się nieoczekiwanie, wzięła Lilę na ręce.

– Idę ją położyć – poinformowała. – I po jakąś gorzałkę. Nie lubię rozmawiać o tym na trzeźwo.

;

– W domu rzadko rozmawiamy o Vergen – westchnęła, otrząsnąwszy się po pierwszym hauście. Zaraz ponownie napełniła kubki. – A na trzeźwo to już chyba wcale. Może dlatego, że blisko, jakoś strach przywoływać, zwłaszcza po pochówku, jaki sprawił ten chuj Radowid… Zresztą, nawet nie ma o czym gadać. Dałam dupy jak nigdy w życiu. Bardziej chyba już tylko u Henselta.

– Z meldunkiem? – domyślił się bystro Geralt. Ves popiła jeszcze, machnęła ręką, niezgrabnie, wpół otrząśnięcia po alkoholu.

– Meldunek akurat przekazałam co do słowa. Kurwa, po nocach mi się śniło, że Saskia uszła, Natalis padł, a Molla w podziemiach za Wiewiórkami… Tak przy okazji, to Aidan, mąż znaczy, służył właśnie pod Mollą. Co się stało z oddziałem, to chyba słyszałeś?

Słyszał, a jakże. Oddział Lorenza Molli, doborowe rębajła z Wolnej Kompanii, i słynna decyzja, by puścić ich przez kopalnie Vergen, w ślad za uchodzącą Saskią. Na powierzchnię, jak wieść gminna niosła, z powrotem wyszło pięciu żołnierzy. Czternastu chłopa spłonęło żywcem, łącznie z dowódcą. Obecnie historia służyła jako akademicki przykład: szalonej, podziw i przerażenie budzącej odwagi kondotierów lub równie szalonej, piętnowanej ku przestrodze bezmyślności dowództwa. Geralt stanowczo deklarował się po drugiej stronie dyskusji.

– Przykro mi – powiedział wobec tego. – I rozumiem niechęć do tematu. Mąż, rozumiem, był w kopalni?

– Nie był. Dostał po łbie trochę wcześniej, koniec bitwy oglądał już z namiotu felczera… No, w każdym razie oglądałby, jakby się zdążył ocknąć. I to go właśnie gryzie, chyba nawet bardziej, niż gdyby tam był. Że druhowie mu się palili, a on nawet o tym nie wiedział.

– Nie jego wina.

Ves prychnęła cicho w swój kubek.

– Myślisz, że mu nie mówiłam? Że wszyscy nie mówiliśmy? Aidan o tym wie, do cholery. Nie pomógłby, może sam się spalił, wie przecież. Tak czy tak, nie było go w tej cholernej kopalni. Ale – podrzuciła nagle głową, spojrzała oczami zimnymi i matowymi w gęstniejącym półmroku – zaraz wyjdzie na to, że ja celowo zmieniam temat. Że zbaczam, że się… Cholera, Geralt, przejdźmy do tematu i skończmy szybko. Zanim flaszka się opróżni, dobra?

Wiedźmin na propozycję przystał, dość zresztą gorliwie. Flaszkę opróżnili dopiero w jednej czwartej, ale, zaiste, do tematu należało przejść jak najprędzej, tak na jego oko. Już w czasie dawnych popijaw z Pasami Geralt zauważył u Ves podejrzaną powściągliwość w piciu, teraz wreszcie odkrył przyczyny: wojowniczka upijała się wręcz żałośnie szybko.

– Do rzeczy więc. Jakieś niecodzienne zjawiska?

– Była bitwa. Działy się same niecodzienne rzeczy.

– Z podtekstem magicznym.

– Nie, guseł nikt nie odprawiał. Radowid nie trzyma przy sobie magów, w każdym razie nie przy wojsku.

– Mówiłem ci, to bardzo proste gusła. To mógł zrobić…

– Kmieć albo Wiewiórka, pamiętam. Wiewiórek akurat nie mieliśmy, ostatni informator zdechł tydzień naprzód. Kmiotki z poboru starały się nikomu nie leźć w oczy, więc jeśli coś odprawiały, to w pełnej, kurwa, konspiracji. Ale nie mieli powodu – zastrzegła żywo. – Nie pod Vergen. Nilfgaard u bram, elfy i Saskia do wykopania, wrogów była aż nadwyżka, nikt się specjalnie nie żarł w obozie. Szlachetkowie, może, ale nie żołnierze. Vernon zwłaszcza… Wiesz, on był w cholernie dobrym nastroju pod Vergen. Gadał, żartował, pił, z kmiotkami też. Z całym światem by się napił, tak go cieszyło, że Pontar zbiera baty.

Tutaj Ves również, na fali wspomnień może, się napiła.

– No – podjęła – wielu cieszyło, bo Saskia była Redańczykom jak sól w oku. Ale Vernona specjalnie. Bo, widzisz, pod Flotsam… On tego Iorwethowi nie zapomniał, nigdy. Że z niego zrobił durnia, że się wywinął, że go potem dwa lata musiał cierpieć na różnych spędach, balach dyplomatycznych. Że do Iorwetha musiał mówić „wy" albo „pan", bo sukinsyn dostał od Saskii pułkownika.

– Iorwetha – wtrącił Geralt – Vernon ściga aż do teraz.

– Dlaczego mnie to, kurwa, nie dziwi!? – Ves szarpnęła się w porywie pijanej złości. – Iorweth też ponoć ślubował samemu z padołu nie schodzić. Czyli, chuj poetyczny jeden, też ścigał Vernona przez cały tamten burdel i wiesz, co w tym, kurwa, niezwykłego było? Że oni się w tym Vergen nawet o siebie nie otarli. Niby razem zeszli, a osobno. Pech, kurwa jego mać.

– Czyli pościg trwał już czas jakiś – mruknął wiedźmin w zamyśleniu. – To się akurat zgadza z tym, co widziałem na polach. A że Vernona cięły Wiewiórki, o tym możesz coś…?

– Nic. Mój kretyn dowódca rzucił się za Iorwethem w najgorszy kocioł, wiesz, pod tabor i łuczników. Taki dąb pośrodku pola, właśnie, palił się wtedy, pytałeś o ogień… – umilkła na chwilę. Wypiła. A potem podjęła, już ciszej, matowo: – Strzały, ogień, krasnoludy, cholerny kocioł po prostu. Jak ja go stamtąd wyciągnęłam, pojęcia nie mam… Ani po co. Chyba, żeby się w spokoju wykrwawił.

Upłynęła jeszcze jedna chwila milczenia, dłuższa.

–Wiesz, co sobie możesz dopisać, Geralt? Do rzeczy niecodziennych? Że Iorweth też padł pod taborami. Ponoć od przypadkowej strzały, może nawet elfiej… Wlazł na wóz i tylko parę chwil się utrzymał. Akurat, żeby go zauważyć, polecieć jak ten pieprzony chart za lisem. Za trupem. Kurwa, jak mi o tym powiedzieli, że Vernon do trupa leciał, że się dał dla wiewiórczego truchła… – Ves pokręciła głową, zaśmiała się, cicho, dziko, przez zęby. – Nakopałam mu. On tam leżał, wiesz, już po wszystkim, między innymi oficerami… Bo tak, tak, ważniejszych król dał pozbierać… Leżał tam, już całkiem sztywny, a ja się rzuciłam, żeby mu natłuc, wyzwać od bezmózgich kutasów, tak po prostu się rzuciłam na trupa. Przy wszystkich. Jakby jednego idioty było mało… No, dostałam w pysk od felczera, potem gorzałki, rozum mi wrócił. Jakoś. Szkoda, że tylko mi. Ale idiotów pod Vergen w ogóle było zatrzęsienie, przecież Molla… Mówiłam ci o Molli?

– Mówiłaś.

;

Ves miała słuszność: wódka rzeczywiście potrafiła przywrócić rozum i trzeźwy ogląd sytuacji. Nie skończyli nawet butelki, gdy do Geralta dotarło, że sprawa wyglądała beznadziejnie. Nic, tylko ukłonić się i pożegnać. Co też uczynił. I to podwójnie, bo w podwórzu napotkał jeszcze świeżo przybyłego małżonka Ves, Pogorzelca spod Vergen, rosłego blondyna o kawaleryjskim wąsie. Małżonka, ocenił trzeźwo Geralt, nie było sensu przepytywać.

Roche będzie musiał po prostu przywyknąć do upiorzej egzystencji. A ludność, cóż, do Roche'a. Lepszy lokalny folklor niż państwowe służby, dumał z rezygnacją wiedźmin, jadąc w na dobre już zgęstniałym mroku na nabrzeże. U Ves nocować nie zamierzał, dziewczyna miała już na dzisiaj stanowczo dość… wspominek…

Ciągle wśród dumań dotarł na brzeg Pontaru, do niedużego portu, gdzie, jak wiedział, też dawało się niedrogo zanocować. Burdelmamie wszystko jedno, na co się użytkuje jej łóżka, byle były opłacone. Geralt zeskoczył z siodła, poprowadził Płotkę w stronę zamtuza – skąd zaraz wypadł na niego Jaskier, zgorączkowany, z ważną miną, również intensywnie zalatujący wspominkami.

– Powinszuj mi, wiedźminie! Popytałem, rozmówiłem się z Marillą jak pokrewna dusza z duszą pokrewną, i proszę! Pokazało się! Jest nadzieja zbawienia! Są jeszcze, wystaw sobie, nieludzie w Dolinie!

–Gdzie? – westchnął Geralt dziękczynnie. Niemal. Na myśl o ciepłym łóżku również zbierało mu się na westchnienia.

– Jakże? Na kurhanie bohatera, oczywiście. U drogiego dowódcy, legendy, Iorwetha, krótko mówiąc. To niedaleko stąd, możemy jechać z samego… Hm, po przebudzeniu. I śniadaniu.

– Po śniadaniu, owszem . Ale najszybciej pojutrze.

– Czemuż to?

– Temuż– wyjaśnił wiedźmin – że upiory, przypominam, są co najmniej dwa. A jutro jest pełnia.

;

Aidan odprowadził konie do stajni, oporządził, ucinając sobie przy okazji pogawędkę z Mirkiem. Odnotował po raz kolejny, że chłopaka należałoby posłać na agenta wywiadu, bo się jeszcze zmarnuje z tymi wszędobylskimi uszami. A potem ruszył na tyły domu.

– Znowu myślisz o dawnym – zagaił.

Tak jak się spodziewał, Ves siedziała na schodkach, przygarbiona, z rękami opartymi na kolanach, a głową podpartą na rękach. Drgnęła, słysząc kroki za sobą, ale nie spojrzała.

– Ten upiór spod Vergen… – zaczęła.

– To Roche, wiem. Mirek już opowiedział.

– Poślij go do Talara – prychnęła odruchowo. – Jak już zbędzie tego długiego jęzora.

Po czym znowu zapadła w swoje zamyślenie. Niepowstrzymane, głuche, znajome. Sam Aidan, kiedy go brało, stronił od ludzi, własne odbicie go mierziło, ale Ves, wiedział przecież, towarzystwo zdawało się raczej pomagać niż przeszkadzać.

Usiadł na schodkach obok żony. Objął. Nie protestowała, poddała się uściskowi, miękka, roztargniona, woniejąca, tak na jego nos, domową orzechówką. No ładnie, pomyślał Aidan. Znać, że stary znajomy zawitał.

– Jak myślisz? – odezwała się po chwili. – Ja też będę kiedyś łazić po jakimś polu?

– Ty jesteś dobrą dziewczyną, Ves.

– Vernon nie był złym człowiekiem – poinformowała z naciskiem. – A poza tym to nie kara, tylko czary. Gusła jakieś. Geralt mi wyjaśnił.

– To tym bardziej nie masz się czym martwić, nie? Na gusła da się zaradzić.

– Tak. Może. Chciałabym.

Pomilczeli chwilę.

– I co? – zapytał wreszcie Aidan. – Pójdziesz do niego, tam na pola?

Ves wyprostowała się gwałtownie, odsunęła, szorstka i sztywna jak – niekiedy – za wojackich czasów.

– Po co? – zapytała. – Przecież i tak mu nie pomogę.


End file.
